Um Dia de Cada Vez
by Artemis In Avalon
Summary: Ela vai casar, e há certas coisas que não puderam ser ditas. Songfic KibaHina. Música: "Um Dia de Cada Vez", Tihuana.


**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mesmo porque se me pertencesse eu pensaria duas vezes antes de expor meus shinobis lindos e maravilhosos aos olhos gulosos das mulheres do mundo inteiro. *esconde todos eles em potinhos*

**Avisos:** Queridos leitores, essa é minha primeira songfic. O que é um grande desafio para essa aspirante a escritora de araque que é uma prolixa de mão cheia. Outro desafio é que é meio que um drama (?). Ao menos era para ser... *coça a cabeça*... Ah *suspira*...eu não sei fazer drama, segundo minha amiga tenho mais talento (e isso não significa que eu realmente tenha algum talento..hehehe) para aventuras... Ah sim, o que está em _**itálico**_ são lembranças.

A música usada na fic é também a que lhe dá nome: **"Um Dia de Cada Vez"**, é do Tihuana. Ouvi ontem pela primeira vez... e não consegui me controlar, essa idéia fluiu em minha mente e tive que escrevê-la. A música é linda, e aconselho que ouçam, o cantor passa a sensação de desespero que a letra descreve. Imaginem o nosso lindo moreno de caninos cantando...é de babar..hehe. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Um Dia de Cada Vez**_

_- Por Artemis In Avalon -_

O salão estava lindamente decorado. Tecidos leves pendiam do teto tornando o ambiente suave. Tudo era branco, desde os tapetes, móveis, porcelanas, toalhas das mesas, até a roupa dos noivos, combinando perfeitamente com a família que promovia o evento.

Os Hyuugas, apresentavam os noivos para a comunidade como mandavam os mais altos padrões. A noiva havia conseguido dar seu toque ao lugar. De vasos de vidro espalhados pelo salão saiam ramos longos de flores de lavanda, colorindo o ambiente com o tom lilás, nas mesas velas estavam acessas dando um pouco de vida ao ambiente tão sofisticadamente frio.

A banda que tocava fora a única exigência dos noivos. O noivo a pedido da mulher não permitiu discussão nesse ponto, assumindo para si a escolha e suportando sozinho os olhares frios e argumentos arrogantes dos líderes e conselheiros do Clã.

A banda era composta por amigos do casal. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e Lee, traziam um pouco de modernidade a festa.

O clima entre os convidados era ameno, a comida e bebida servidas eram deliciosas e todos pareciam felizes. Menos três pessoas.

- Ehhhhh! Agora o nosso amigo Kiba vai cantar a próxima música! – Assim que acabou de cantar a alegre canção, Naruto estendeu o braço para o amigo o puxando para frente. – Aproveitem! Porque é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, dattebayo!

A voz do loiro chamou a atenção dos convidados para o pequeno palco instalado nos fundos do salão, Kiba um pouco envergonhado ajeitou a guitarra sobre os ombros e se aproximou.

- Bem... – O Inuzuka começou enquanto regulava a altura do microfone. -...essa música eu compus especialmente para esse dia. – Seus olhos vagaram pelo salão em busca de alguém em especial. – Marcante, de tantas formas diferentes para todos nós.

O dedilhar nas cordas produziu um suave som que fez os corações mais sensíveis se apertarem em expectativa pelo que viria. Quando a voz do homem vibrou pelo salão e alcançou a Hyuuga, ela fechou os olhos e foi levada para um passado, agora tão distante.

_**Viver um dia de cada vez**_

_**Sentir saudade**_

_**E não ter medo de chorar**_

_**Um dia eu cheguei a pensar**_

_**Que sem alguém**_

_**Eu viveria mais feliz...**_

_As fendas negras que eram os olhos de Kiba brilhavam divertidas, e como sempre o moreno falava alto brincando com seu cão. Os dois corriam pelo campo de flores onde a pouco o time 8 treinava._

_Hinata e Shino estavam sentados sob uma grande árvore comendo tranquilamente seus lanches. A morena observava o companheiro correr livremente. Admirava a vitalidade e liberdade que seu espírito transmitia. Ela queria ser livre também. Livre para viver como escolhera, mas não podia, tinha regras a seguir e costumes a manter._

_O Inuzuka parou de correr e Akamaru pulou sobre seu peito o derrubando, a risada sonora dele correu por sobre o campo alcançando os dois companheiros calados, quando ele se levantou tinha a marca das patas do grande cão sobre a camisa._

_- Akamaru! Minha mãe vai me matar! – Embora reclamasse não estava brigando com o companheiro peludo que latiu como se estivesse desculpando-se._

_O moreno tirou a camisa bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes. A mulher que observava a cena prendeu a respiração e corou, sem perceber mordeu o lábio. O Aburame escutou uma baixa exclamação e ergueu seus olhos para a amiga seguindo seu olhar e um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios._

_**Não sei!**_

_**Se a hora é certa pra dizer**_

_**As tantas coisas**_

_**Que eu não posso mais guardar**_

_**Das outras vezes que eu tentei**_

_**Você nem me deixou falar**_

_**Você nem quis me escutar...**_

Kiba observava a mulher deliciada que estava parada no canto do salão. A música era para ela. E ela parecia saber disso, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas feições tão belas estavam retorcidas numa expressão de dor.

Ele ainda não a entendia por inteiro. Não entendia porque ela fazia isso. Por que ela se permitia ser usada em favor dos interesses de um clã que não se importava com sua felicidade? Não entendia a bondade e resignação dela.

Talvez aquela não fosse a forma certa de dizer o que queria, mas ela o havia impedido tantas outras vezes. Era um acordo mudo entre eles. Uma regra imposta por ela, a qual ele jamais quebrara. Mas que não suportava mais manter...

_**Já faz um tempo**_

_**Que deixou de ser legal**_

_**A nossa história**_

_**Pode estar chegando ao fim**_

_**Não tenho mais razão**_

_**Pra continuar**_

_**Levar adiante**_

_**Pra depois se arrepender...**_

_O som do metal se chocando tilintava nos ouvidos dos shinobis e era propagado pela floresta. A concentração de chakra oscilava a cada golpe. Os ninjas tinham a respiração ofegante e mal tinham tempo para recuperá-las já tinham que partir para um novo ataque._

_Um dos golpes, da única mulher que lutava, foi bloqueado por uma parede de terra que ergueu-se diante de seus olhos, a kunoichi parou os punhos se assustando e desativando o byakugan momentaneamente. A parede a sua frente então se partiu e uma kunai surgiu entre os fragmentos de terra vindo em direção de sua face, não daria tempo de desviar. Prevendo o trajeto da lâmina Hinata apenas fechou os olhos esperando o impacto._

_- Gatsuuga! – A voz violenta de Kiba é ouvida e o corpo feminino é jogado para trás._

_Shino ampara o corpo da amiga e a deposita delicadamente no chão enquanto observa Kiba finalizar seu golpe derrubando o último adversário. _

_Hinata abre os olhos e vê Kiba correndo em sua direção._

_- Hinata! Você está bem? – O Inuzuka se agacha na frente da mulher que imediatamente cora com a preocupação do amigo._

_- S-sim Kiba-kun. _

_- Fiquei preocupado Hina. – O moreno passou o polegar sobre um filete de sangue que escorria do pequeno corte na face da Hyuuga. – Aquele filho da puta te machucou._

_- N-não foi nada. – Ela pousou a mão sobre a dele o olhando nos olhos que começaram a se aproximar mais dos seus. _

_O moreno baixava lentamente o rosto em direção ao feminino e seus lábios cobriram os dela, num beijo intenso, numa mescla de carinho e preocupação._

_Shino já estava a metros de distância do casal, sua saída nem sequer havia sido notada. _

_**Não sei!**_

_**Se a hora é certa pra dizer**_

_**As tantas coisas**_

_**Que eu não posso mais guardar**_

_**Das outras vezes que eu tentei**_

_**Você nem me deixou falar**_

_**Você nem quis me escutar...**_

O olhar de Kiba era tão intenso que mesmo de olhos fechados Hinata podia senti-los lhe chamando. Tinha medo de ao abrir os orbes sair correndo e se jogar nos braços do moreno. Mas ela tinha que fazê-lo, não podia ficar parada com os olhos fechados, caso contrário alguém logo a questionaria se estava bem. E por Kami! Ela não estava nada bem.

Abriu os orbes perolados e a figura tão normalmente empolgada e cheia de vida de Kiba brilhou como uma chama preste a se apagar, uma luz fugaz do que realmente era. _"Aquele não é o meu Kiba"_, pensou Hinata, _"não o da noite anterior..."._

_Seus lábios se encontravam com sofreguidão, as mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro com volúpia. Explorando, acariciando, marcando a fogo a pele, guardando cada detalhe, tomando posse, provocando. As respirações eram pesadas, misturadas com gemidos e suspiros._

_- Hinata... eu... – Os lábios do homem se afastaram alguns milímetros para poder sussurrar contra a boca feminina entreaberta._

_- N-não. – Ela o calara cobrindo novamente sua boca com a sua, a língua aveludada pediu passagem, roçando os caninos sobressalentes do homem assim que esse permitiu a passagem do músculo rosado e quente. _

_Os braços fortes rodearam a cintura fina a erguendo do chão e colando ainda mais os corpos, ele a pressionou contra a parede, prendendo seu corpo contra o dele, como se assim pudesse reter-la consigo para sempre._

_Mas ele sabia, eles sabiam que era a última vez._

_- Deixa... – Ele interrompeu o beijo e fixou os orbes pérolas. - ... Hina eu preciso te dizer..._

_- Não Kiba. – As mão espalmaram no peito másculo o afastando um pouco. - Não faça isso._

_- Mas..._

_Os orbes pérolas ficaram ocultos sobre a espessa franja impedindo a visão da dor que ali brilhava. Ela envolveu o pescoço masculino com os braços, escondendo a face nos ombros do homem. Implorando mudamente para que ele não continuasse a insistir. Ela não queria ouvir, era sua proteção para manter a sanidade. Uma estúpida barreira que ela sabia que não fazia a menor diferença, porém necessária à sua mente._

_O moreno respirou fundo, ele não entendia a postura da mulher, e a cada rejeição ele se confundia mais. Ainda se perguntava: por que para ela era tão difícil? O que a impedia de aceitá-lo? Mas naquele momento aquelas perguntas não lhe importavam ele queria a mulher para si, como deveria ser até o fim dos tempos._

_**Não quero me lembrar de você**_

_**Como alguém que me fez mal**_

_**Teremos coisas boas pra contar**_

_**Mas hoje não vai dar pra ser...**_

As mãos da mulher sobre o peito estavam apertadas ao ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem ainda mais pálidos. A voz rouca do homem que a olhava tão profundamente latejava em sua mente, e o olhar penetrante lhe perfurava a alma.

Doía, doía fisicamente. A falta de ar fazia arder seus pulmões e seus olhos coçavam com as lágrimas não derramadas.

A voz do homem saia com dificuldade pela garganta que queria se fechar com as palavras antes sufocadas por tanto tempo. Ainda assim nem todas poderiam ser ditas. A mulher o olhava tão fixamente que era como se só os dois estivessem no salão. E ela estava tão linda. Tinha vontade de tocá-la, de abraçá-la e roubá-la dali a escondendo de todos os outros olhos que não os seus.

E agora parecia tão tarde. Tarde demais para dizer aquilo que ela o havia impedido tantas vezes.

_**Não sei!**_

_**Se a hora é certa pra dizer**_

_**As tantas coisas**_

_**Que eu não posso mais guardar**_

_**Das outras vezes que eu tentei**_

_**Você nem me deixou falar**_

_**Você nem quis me escutar**_

_**Ah ah ah ah! **__**Ah ah!...**_

_**Você nem me deixou falar!**_

Dois pares de brancos olhos frios fixavam-se em duas pessoas pelo salão.

Um deles gélidos e cheios de soberba, arrogantemente observavam o homem moreno que cantava e apenas um pensamento passava pela mente do líder do Clã Hyuuga: _"Pela minha vontade, ela jamais será sua"_.

Outros, antes tão gélidos quanto os primeiros, analisavam com angústia a figura frágil e delicada da noiva que caminhava lentamente pelo salão em direção ao palco onde o homem cantava, Neji apertou os punhos pensando: _"Ela jamais será minha de verdade"._

Hinata parou à frente de Kiba, que em cima do palco finalizava a canção com os olhos apertados em agonia. As palavras ardiam em sua garganta tornando difícil terminar. O olhar de ambos estava preso no do outro numa conversa muda.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face pálida da Hyuuga. Kiba teve ímpetos de gritar, mas foi novamente calado pela mulher que colocou o indicador sobre o próprio lábio.

O moreno mordeu o lábio calando-se mais uma vez. Por apenas mais um dia ele calaria seu coração. Prometendo um dia de cada vez, ele mantinha as três palavras trancadas em seu peito.

_**... hoje não vai dar pra ser...**_

* * *

_Ufa!_

_Acabei...*conta as paginas*... Olha, era para ter ficado curto...*coça a cabeça*._

_Vou ser breve aqui no final...hehehe...já falei demais... Acho o Kiba com a Hina um casal muito fofo. Acho que as personalidades se equilibram. Só para esclarecer caso não tenha ficado claro... as três pessoas que não estão felizes são Hina e Kiba – claro – e o Neji, é um casamento arranjado, mas ele gosta dela._

_Chega Artemis! *tapa a própria boca*_

_E ai, o que acharam dessa minha tentativa? Acham que merece alguma review? Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês._

_**Abraços.**_

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


End file.
